Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an automotive radar apparatus and a method of controlling automotive radar, capable of vertically adjusting an elevation angle of radar when a vehicle travels on a road in order for the vehicle to adapt to environments according to a road gradient.
Description of the Related Art
Application techniques of automotive radar are applied to an active cruise control, an adaptive cruise control, an intelligent cruise control, or the like.
Detection performance of automotive radar significantly varies according to road environments. The detection performance is also influenced by a curved road or a road gradient as well as structures around a road. Most automotive radar is implemented to be horizontally aligned when mounted to vehicles in a production process thereof, but it is impossible to vertically align the automotive radar before radar is serviced in a service center or the like. In this case, since a preceding vehicle is not properly detected when the road slopes, there is a problem in that a vehicle collision accident or the like may be caused.